


This Dance Is Ours

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, being in love, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Henry dance in the empty Antique Shop</p>
<p>http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/post/111159982801</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhi9KK5M-1s&ab_channel=VictorGomes   
> this song isnt the song in the fic but it sets the mood

The old record played one of Henry’s favorites. A happy slow tune of a piano with a violin solo. It was one of the songs he listened to with Abigail when they started their relationship. He remembers very clearly how they would dance and laugh and talk as they listened. He remembered resetting the record over and over until Abraham had to be picked up from school and life had to start again. 

Henry hadn’t listened to that record since Abigail had left. Some days he wanted nothing more than to dance with her. To spin her around and watch her smile. To hold her close and kiss her. Henry often imagined Abigail dancing around the antique shop in all of her powerful, lovely glory.  
“How about this one, Doc?” Lucas asked, carefully handing the record to Henry.  
“I told you to call me Henry, Lucas. I am your boyfriend now,” Henry smiled and took the record. His heart almost stopped when he saw the long faded title on the cover. His fingers traced the letters before he pulled the sleeve off.  
Henry placed the record gently on the player. As it started his smile widened and he made small conducting motions.   
Lucas met Henry in the middle of the shop and held out his hand, slightly bowed. Henry chuckled at the gesture.  
“Are you wanting to dance?” He asked as he took Lucas’s hand.  
Lucas shot up and pulled Henry close. A hand fell on Henry’s waist and the other took hold of his hand. Henry let his free hand rest of Lucas’s shoulder.   
Henry wasn't in the leading position but he found himself leading anyway. He guided Lucas carefully around the shop, humming along and smiling wider than ever.   
“So where was Abe again?” Lucas asked about halfway through the song.  
“He went antique hunting,” Henry replied.  
Lucas chuckled “Doc, can we stop spinning? I’m getting dizzy.”  
Henry slowly stopped spinning until the two were just swaying back and forth near the back of the shop.   
“This better?”  
“Much.” Lucas smirked and pulled Henry a little closer.  
“Ah so it wasn't a problem of spinning, it was a problem of closeness,” Henry said with a tilt of the head.  
“I’ve never liked that whole ‘room for the Holy Spirit’ thing,” Lucas bit at his lip.  
“Why do I feel like you have ulterior motives?” Henry found that the swaying had stopped and that he was leaning forward on his toes  
“Because I might have some,” Lucas leaned down slightly.   
Henry wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck and let Lucas pull him even closer. They stared at each other for a really long time. Henry sighed, he loved getting lost in Lucas’s eyes. His eyes were so bright and young it made Henry forget how old he was.  
Lucas pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead. When he pulled away, Henry stole a kiss on Lucas’s lips.   
“Can we go upstairs and cuddle on the couch?” Lucas asked quietly. He sounded a bit like a puppy. Now how could Henry deny such an innocent request?  
Henry pulled on Lucas’s neck to pull him into another kiss then pulled away and whispered “Of course we can.”   
Henry pulled himself out of Lucas’s embrace to turn off the player. The song had long been over. Henry took the record off the player and put it back in the sleeve. He smiled as he put it back then met an eager Lucas at the foot of the stairs.   
He took his boyfriend’s hand and lead the way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is TheCoyoteTrickster  
> Feel free to drop by and give me a prompt!   
> I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
